The present invention relates to a rotary dimmer switch which is compact, and accurately positions the circuit components. The invention also relates to a method of assembling the rotary switch.
Headlight switches for actuating the parking and headlights by a pulling or pushing action are known. Such switches are commonly combined with a rotary switch for dimming or brightening the panel lights on the dashboard by a rotary motion. This type of switch utilizes conductive contacts which are moved along conductive circuit paths by the rotary motion.
In the past, it has been somewhat difficult to allow easy rotational movement of the rotating circuit elements, while still properly positioning the rotating circuit elements relative to the fixed circuit elements. The prior art has had some difficulty in creating a structure that functions properly and reliably, while not resulting in an unduly large switch housing. Moreover, the prior art has had some difficulties in providing an easily assembled switch. Finally, the prior art has often demanded relatively close tolerances to ensure that the various circuit elements are properly positioned relative to each other.
Space is at a premium in modern vehicles, and it would be desirable to decrease the size of the prior art switches. It would also be desirable to decrease the difficulty of assembly and reduce the necessity of close tolerances in rotary switches.